The New guild
by AnimeLover943
Summary: Sorry i'm not accepting ocs anymore. I already picked some ocs XD
1. The new guild auditions

Name:

Gender:

Age:

Hair color/ style:

Guild mark ( the guild mark is a full moon)

Where is their guild mark and what color:

Eye color:

Skin color:

Tattoos/scars/etc:

Magic:

Weakness:

Background history:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Weapons:

Would you like them to fall in love, with who:

Clothes:

Hobbies:


	2. Watch out Sage!

FULLMOON

SPECIAL THANKS TO Ten commandments, Yuri Murasiki, Cr1o5thepolarbear, xxXWinterRoseXxx, Kiki Mary, .xXx, one piece girl 99999, SeeYouInLaLaLand, Barret M107 and anyone who posted a character there all so good XD!

Sage Bloom skipped down a side walk with her friends, her exceed and 2 other exceeds. Sage why are you so happy Mitsuki asked. Sage didn't answer, but she still skipped. Sage did you hear Mitsuki Kiki asked. Yep Sage said cheerfully still skipping. Everyone followed her. I think she's gone nuts Noroki whispered to Aya. Aya giggled. I heard that Sage said still skipping. Where are we going Aike asked. I don't know I'm following her Sage pointed to her exceed. Sage exceed stopped in tracks. Kye what's the matter Sage asked. Everyone stopped. RUN Noroki's exceed yelled. Storm what is it Noroki asked confused. All the exceed ran behind Nokori and sage. Three men came out of nowhere. They wore black everywhere. One man used rock magic. A tall rock came up from the ground sage flew up with the rock to. Sage-sama Kye yelled getting her wings out. Sage couldn't hold the tip of the rock anymore so she slipped. SAGE everyone yelled.

Sorry cliffhanger. I will write more tonight. XD


	3. Fairy tail ?

"SAGE" Everyone yelled. Sage slipped off the tall rock. Just in time Kye flew up and grabbed Sage shirt, then Kye flew down. "YEAH I'M ALIVE" Sage yelled. "Now we attack" Sage yelled. Kiki took out her kunai, then she blasted water at the rock mage. Viva helped out Kiki. Mitsuki started using her magic too. Sage used her dragon slayer magic and shot ice at the last mage. All off the unknown mages fell down unconscious. Sage skipped over the unconscious mages. Everyone else followed. "Sage-sama we've been walking for hours" Kye complained. "where are we going" Yami asked. Sage shrugged. "Is that a guild" Aike asked pointing to a nearby building. "Maybe" Manabu said. "Let's check it out" Sage said walking closer to the building. A big sign on the building read: Fairy tail. "Fairy tail" Sage said confused. "Uhh I guess it's a guild" Aike said. " Are we allowed to go in" Yami asked. Sage reached out to grab the door. "Wait" Noroki said. "Since when did fairies have tail" he said joking. Sage reached out again to the guild doors. The guild doors slammed open. Sage quickly got out of the way just in time. "Lucy hurry up" a pink haired mage yelled. "Aye" a blue exceed yelled. Coming a blonde haired mage yelled running back to the pink haired mage and the blue exceed. The blonde mage paused. "Natsu, who are they" the blonde mage questioned. The pink haired mage turned around. "Who are you" the pink haired mage asked. "I'm Sage Bloom" Sage said smiling.

Sage had black hair. She pulls her hair into a high ponytail. Sage has dark blue eyes. She wears a black short sleeved top, blue skinny jeans and black boots. Sage also had a necklace that had her name.

"I'm Aya nice to meet you" Aya said.

Aya has platinum blonde hair, her hair is wavy, it reaches to her mid-back. Aya's bangs are braided to the right side of her head. Bobby pins hold up Aya's bangs. Aya has light green eyes. She wears a white tube top with two purple stripes on each side. Long, white and purple sleeves, black shorts and white boots that reach her knee. Thin black and purple designs on the sides of her boots. Purple scarf tied to the left side.

"Nice to meet you I'm- . Yami got cut off by a loud explosion. " Yami where's Kiki, Sage and Aya" Aike asked worried.

Another cliffhanger sorry. Oh and sorry for not updating a was sick and had to stay in bed for 2 weeks. XD Phew finally I can go on my laptop.


	4. Kidnapped

"Yami where's Kiki, Sage and Aya" Aike asked worried. Everyone set out worried about Sage Kiki and Aya. Viva Kiki's exceed tugged on Yami from down below. "Yami do you think Ni-san will be alright" the exceed asked with tears in her eyes. " I think she'll be alright, she's strong" Yami replied patting Viva's head. You could hear sobbing from Sage's exceed, Kye. " Are you going to leave" storm asked Noroki. Storm is Noroki's exceed. There is 3 exceed in Fullmoon. "How does Kiki look like" the pink haired mage said putting his hands behind he's head. "Well she is a water dragon slayer" Noroki said scratching his head. " You don't even know how your teammate looks like when you hang out with her everday" Coyote yelled with an anime vein on his head. "HA HA, just kidding" Noroki lied. " Don't be a liar Noroki-chan" Kye said flying. "What are you talking about" Noroki said. " Noroki just shut up and look for Sage Kiki and Aya" Niko said.

Back at Sage Kiki and Aya

"Uhh what happened" Sage said Putting her hand to her head. "where are we" Aya said lying on a bed. " All I remember is being knock out and a sign- _Sabroth" _Kiki said in a low voice. "_Sabroth" _Aya and Sage said in usion.

Back at Fullmoon

" Uhh I'm tired" Noroki complained. " Everyone's tired Noroki, but we have to find- Yami paused. " Yami what's th- Coyote paused. "What's the matter" Manabu finished. Yami and Coyote stood frozen. " Oh there talking about them I think" Kye said normal pointing to a blonde mage. "_Sabertooth" _the pink haired mage muttered. " Sabertooth" Mitsuki said. " what's that supposed to mean" Noroki asked. " another guild" The blonde mage said. " Oi you there" the blonde mage from sabertooth said. " Run Now" Yami warned. " Requip" the red head yelled changing into another armor. Her armor looked like a dress and had swords all around her. " Awesome" Coyote said. " ice make sword" the black haired mage said as a sword out of ice was created. The black haired mage soon stripped. All the girls in Fullmoon blushed. "Fire dragon roar" The pink haired mage yelled running towards the blonde mage as he blew fire out of his mouth. The blonde mage flew backwards. " Sting-kun" a pinkish redish exceed with a dark blue vest on said.

Sorry I didn't update sooner I had to go to the doctor today. I feel better though. :D


End file.
